All is lost
by Sea of GoldenFire
Summary: Percy Jackson has a major problem and because of this he faces the ultimate consequence. But in this process Percy loses him self and he takes on a promise that he made to himself. the day the Olympians didn't believe him and he lost everything. i suck at summaries so just read the story and i hope you enjoy. reviews are welcome. Characters might be O/C
1. Chapter 1

All is lost

Percy's pov

It has been many months since the giant war ended and I defeated Gaia. The camp has really changed over these past few months. The camp has built more cabins and a prison, to hold the demigods that were against the gods in the titan and giant war. But that is the past, and the past is the past. But not for me, I have done something horrible something that I didn't intend to do.

It happened many years ago, but because of this event it led me to the most amazing things

Flashback: few days ago

Every night the guard for the prison would change. Tonight I was guarding the prison. It was the middle of the night when screaming came from inside the camp. I sighed and went into the prison to see what was going on. I walked down each hall and checked each cell. Most of the prisoners were sleeping. But when I got to the last cell I found a demigod screaming his head off.

"Hey shut it." I told the demigod

The demigod looked at me and smiled. "Finally I get some attention from you Percy Jackson."

I scowled. "What do you want?"

"I want to tell you a secret Percy Jackson. One that I'm sure you should hear."

"What kind of secret?"

The demigod smiled. "You know you're pretty little girl friends, the daughter of Athena."

"What about her?" I asked. This demigod was starting to get on my nerves.

"She comes in here once in a while with another boy, a son of hades. I think his name was Nico DiAngelo. I swear on the river Styx."

"What" I shouted. I stormed off. I summoned up a mist and threw a drachma in. "O Iris goddess of rainbows show me Nico DiAngelo at camp half-blood hades cabin." The mist shimmered and I saw a sleeping figure of Nico. "Nico!" I shouted.

Nico jumped to his feet and wildly looked around. Then he saw the Iris message. Nico smiled. "Hey Perce what's up?"

"Nico I need you to come to the Prison. It's an emergency and uh don't tell anyone." I quickly said.

Nico looked a bit confused. "Uh sure I'll be there soon."

I swiped my hand through the iris message.

A few minutes later Nico walked out of the shadows. "So Perce what's the emergency?"

I nod. "Yes follow me." Nico and I walked down to the hall to the last cell. As we walked I explained to him the events that happened.

When we stopped Nico glared at me with horror. "Perce it's not what you think I swear."

I grew angry. "Don't lie to me Nico he swore on the river Styx."

"Percy believe me I didn't… I wouldn't…"

"You liar" I shouted. I remember reaching into my pocket and everything blacked out. When I came back to reality all the cells doors were open, the prison was littered with bodies and the floor was coated in blood. I looked and found myself holding riptide in my blood covered hands. The blade was covered in blood. I looked down and saw Nico, bloody and lifeless.

This was creepy, but the creepiest part was I could feel myself smiling. Throughout the halls I could hear the echo of a running horse. I looked up and saw Chiron standing a little further down the hall. His face was full of horror as he looked around. "Percy what have you done?"

I looked down my hands, clothes and weapon again and my faced filled horror. "I…I don't know… I don't know." I whisper.

Chiron slowly approached me. "Percy come with me." I stepped back from him. "Percy this is out of my control we must go to Olympus."

"No." I shouted as Chiron reached out to me. "Stay away from me." I swung my sword out just to keep him away. If I did this I didn't want him to be anywhere near me, I could hurt him. But my blade made contact with Chiron's chest. There was now a deep gash in Chiron's chest and it was gushing blood. I backed up to the wall as I watched Chiron bleed out, Chiron stared at me shocked.

I quickly ran to Chiron's side. _Dear gods what have I done._ I thought to myself. "Chiron… I didn't mean to, it was an accident, Chiron I'm sorry."

Chiron made one step forward and hit the alarm on the wall before he collapsed.

I gasped and ran as fast as I could out of the prison and back to my cabin. I quickly pack my items and ran. I ran past the camp borders, Thalia's tree, and disappeared into the night. As I ran past Thalia's tree I squeezed my eyes shut. _I have to leave, I have no choice, what will they think if they saw the place, what would they think if they saw me._

Flashback end:

I learned so much after this, so many secrets. But in this process I lost everything I cared about, all because of the Olympians. Ever since that day I have thought about what I should do. Should I go to Olympus and explain to them what happened or should I keep running.

But then one day it hit me. My father didn't try to come help me when that happened and Annabeth… oh Annabeth she didn't listen to me. In my dreams I saw the events that unfolded that night and all it brought was pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's pov

I quickly jumped out of my bed when the prison alarm sounded. "Every get up." I shouted as I threw on my armor and grabbed my weapons. My sibling jumped out of bed and did the same.

"Annabeth what is it?" Malcom asked.

"The prison alarm. Come on." I ran out the cabin and to the prison. My sibling close behind me. When we reached the prison I ran to the door but stopped when I step in a puddle. I look down and see that puddle is a dark red. I look at the door and see the red liquid flowing underneath the door. "Oh my gods."

"Annabeth." Malcom called.

I turn and face him. "What is it Malcom?"

"The border patrol just called in..." Malcom replied. "they report that there is no sign of intruders or monsters and that The hunters of Artemis are here.

_Great what perfect timing._ "Malcom tell the border patrol to tell the hunters to get to the prison. Then call the children of Apollo, something bad happened and we're going to need them."

"Of course." Malcom replied. He lifted up his arm and spoke into his bracelet. "Border patrol, tell the hunters that Annabeth needs them to report to the prison. Tell them it's an emergency. Apollo children hurry to the prison something awful has happened and you are need."

After several excruciating minutes the hunters of Artemis and children of Apollo arrive at the prison.

Thalia ran up to. "Annabeth what happened?"

"I… I don't know the alarm went off and when I got here I found blood seeping out from under the door." I whispered. "Come on we have to find Percy."

Thalia nods and signals the hunters to follow her. I open the door and immediately we see the most horrific scene. Bodies littered the hall while the floor was soaked with blood.

"Oh my gods… what happened in here?" Thalia whispers.

Some of my sibling gaged when they saw the place and ran out. I couldn't blame them I felt like doing the same but I had to find Percy. We all drew our weapons and searched every cell and every hallway. We came up to the last hall way when I saw a familiar being lying on the floor. "CHIRON!" I ran over to his side.

Chiron weakly looked up. "Annabeth…"

"Medic we need a medic over here." I shouted over my shoulder. "Oh my gods Chiron what happened to you…" I cried.

"Annabeth." Chiron whispered. "Percy ...did this"

_What? No… no Percy would never do this. He wouldn't, he couldn't._ I thought to myself.

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouted. I turned and she was kneeling next to a body. I ran to her side and I saw a face that I have known for years, Nico. "He's… He's dead."

_No, oh no Percy what did you do._ I turned back to Chiron, who was being taken care of by Will Solace. "Will, will Chiron be alright?"

"Yes he'll be fine Annabeth." Will looked at Nico's body behind me. "Does he need any medical attention?"

A shake my head and look down. "No he's dead. Are there any others alive?"

"No they were all killed."

"What is the death toll?" I quietly ask

Will closes his eyes and looks down. "twenty nine counting Nico, Annabeth what kind if monster could have done this?"

I sadly shake my head. "No Will not a monster, just Percy… just Percy." I look around and see the children of Apollo covering up all the bodies. _They have their job and I have mine. The others must be warned." _I walk over to the Iris message fountain in the prison and throw in a drachma. "Oh iris goddess of Rainbows show me Reyna and Jason at Camp Jupiter." The mist shimmered and Reyna's and Jason's faces appear.

Jason looked in the Iris message and he looked really irritated, so did Reyna. "Hey Annabeth what's so important that you have to call in the middle of the night?" Jason complained.

"Have a look." I stepped aside from the Iris message so Jason and Reyna could see. Immediately they became wide awake. Their faces filled with horror. Jason threw up right there and then.

"Good gods Annabeth." Reyna shouted. "What happened?"

"An attack by one of our own, he was guarding the prisoners tonight and he slaughtered them. Every single one, he even killed Nico." I angrily said. "Jason, Reyna whatever you do, you can't let Percy into Camp Jupiter. If you see him you have to capture him."

Jason raised his hands in front of him, gesturing a pause. "Hold up a sec Annabeth are you saying Perce did this?"

"Yes... No… Maybe so… I don't know"

"The Percy that save Olympus twice, the slayer of Kronos and the Slayer of Gaia?" Jason said shocked.

"maybe, I don't know all I know is that I came to the prison and found the place filled with bodies and coated in blood."

"Great Hades how could Percy do something like that?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know. I wish I knew."

Poseidon's pov

Zeus called an emergency meeting to Olympus. Every god was required to attend, even Hades and he only was allowed on the winter solstice.

I flashed to the Olympian throne room and found everyone already there. Zeus was sitting on his throne, his elbow rested on his knee and his head rested in his hand. He looked like he was in a deep thought.

Hera saw me and nudged Zeus. He looked up, his looked grim. "Poseidon it's about time you got here. Hurry up and take your seat, there are matters that must be attended to."

I was about to open my mouth to say something but then I realized it probably wasn't the best decision.

"So brother why did you call this emergency meeting?" I curiously ask.

Zeus looked at me half angry and half sad. "I called this meeting Poseidon… because of your son."

Many of the gods were taken aback by this. "What did he do father?" Athena asked.

"He killed twenty nine demigods. Even Hades' son, Nico." Zeus whispered.

There was an eerie silence in the throne room. I looked at Hades and he was just staring at the ground. His eyes darker than normal. "Zeus you must be mistaken Percy would never…"

Zeus held up his hand. "But he did Poseidon, we have a witness, Chiron. Apparently Chiron heard screaming coming from the prison so he went to check it out and he found Percy holding his sword…"

"That doesn't mean he…" I interrupted.

"He was covered in blood Poseidon. Hades' son lay dead at his feet and he was smiling like he enjoyed it." Zeus shouted. "As of today Percy Jackson shall be hunted down. Try to bring him to Olympus, but if he attacks you… you have to kill him."

"NO" I jump out of my throne. "Brother you can't."

"As king of the gods I can. This meeting is dismissed." Zeus shouted.

Many of the gods looked around stunned before they flashed out. Everyone except Hera, Zeus and Poseidon leave. Zeus got up and was about to walk about. "Brother wait! Might I have a private word with you?"

"Fine. Hera, could you please leave." Zeus calmly said.

"Of course." Hera replied. She got up and walked away.

"Brother please do not kill my son?" I pleaded. "He means everything to me."

Zeus looked grim. "I know Poseidon I don't want to either but killing 29 demigods is going too far."

"Please let me speak to him… and if he attacks me then… then you can kill him." I choke out the last few words.

"Very well Poseidon talk to Percy, reason with him and maybe we can bring him home."

I give Zeus a small smile. "Thank you Zeus." I quickly flash out in search for my son.

Zeus's pov

I surprised myself by agreeing to let Poseidon talk to his son before he is brought to Olympus and killed. After Poseidon left I collapsed into my throne and buried my face in my hands. After a while I feel a soft hand on my shoulder. I look up and see my wife Hera.

"What do you want Hera?" I angrily asked her.

Hera sat down in her throne. "I saw what you did for Poseidon. That is so unlike you, normally it's whatever you say goes. So Zeus why did you do it?"

I sigh and searched my thoughts for the answer. "I don't know Hera, I guess it's because I am hoping." I pause.

"Hoping what Zeus? Are you hoping that Percy didn't do this?"

"Yes. I mean how could a hero like Percy killed 29 nine demigods, especially Hades' son Nico, Percy thought of him as a brother. So why would he kill him?" I turn to look at my wife. "Hera do you think I'm going crazy."

Hera softly smiles. "No I think you're doing the right thing."

I look up to the sky. "I just hope we can get some answers. I think I'm going for a walk. Good Night Hera."

"Good night Zeus." Hera gets up and leaves. After she leaves I get up and walk around Olympus trying to sort out my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's pov

I've been running for several days now, running from my friends, my family, everyone that I cared about. After running all day I stopped by the ocean. I sat down on the warm sand and hugged me knees then I started crying. I couldn't stop thinking about what I did. I killed all those demigods. I killed Nico, the boy I considered my brother, why? There was just one thing that I was still trying to figure out. Why did I enjoy killing those demigods?

Every night I would dream about I did and I would laugh… laugh. How can I laugh at something like that? I stared at the horizon and watched as the sun descended in the sky. "Nico I'm sorry." I whisper.

A lone figure walked out of the ocean. The sun was in my face so I couldn't make out who the person was. But I had a feeling nothing good would come if the person saw me. So I jumped to my feet and grabbed my stuff and ran.

The figure ran after and shouted. "Percy wait!"

I knew that voice. I stopped and turned around. "Dad" I turn around and walk back over to him, but I keep my hand in my pocket where riptide was. He may be my father but he was an Olympian. I sit back down on the sand and my father joins me.

"Percy what are you doing?" my dad asked. "Why do you keep running? Do you realize how bad this is?"

"I killed them. I killed all those demigods, I killed Nico." I whispered. "I… I didn't know what else to do."

"Son please come with me to Olympus we can get this all sorted out." My dad pleaded. "We can reason with Zeus and you can come home."

I laugh at what my dad said. "Reason with Zeus. No one can reason with the king of the gods, dad."

My dad grabbed my shoulder. "We can Percy." My dad insisted. "We can tell him that you weren't yourself and that you were sorry for what you did. I'm sure he will understand."

When my dad said that I realized something. I found the answer to my question. "That's the problem dad." I give my father a dark look. "I'm not sorry for what I did." My dad slowly moved away. "I enjoyed it."

"But… but why were you crying earlier?" Poseidon asked, confused.

"Because I killed Nico. The boy I considered as my brother." I said sadly.

Poseidon jumped to his feet and backed up a few paces. "Percy what happened to you."

I shrug. "I don't know. Maybe it's because of the wars." I smile. "I guess after all the wars I enjoy killing. Or maybe it's because all these years I've been holding back."

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" Poseidon backed away further. "No son of mine would take pleasure in killing others."

I got up and walked closer to Poseidon but he stepped away from me. "You know very well Poseidon that I am your flesh and blood. Why deny it?"

Poseidon summoned up his trident and pointed it at Percy. "I will not have a son that is a murder. Zeus decreed that you should be killed I tried to make things better, I tried to bring you home. But no more. You're coming with me to Olympus; we'll let the gods decide your fate."

I pulled my pen out of my pocket and pulled of the cap. The pen quickly grew into my sword. "No way Poseidon the minute I step foot on Olympus the gods will kill me."

"Percy don't make me do this." Poseidon pleaded.

I crazily smiled. "Bring it."

I raised riptide and charged at my dad. I aimed at my dad's chest but he grabbed his trident with both hands and blocked my attack. I step back and attack again. Every attack that I make at my dad he blocks. My dad shoved me forward and I feel into the ocean. The water gave me strength, I stood up and felt the water around me recede. I turned around and found a giant wave hurling towards me. "SHIT!" I raised my hands up to deflect the wave. I saw a giant flash of green and blue light and everything went black.

Poseidon's pov

I couldn't believe what my son said. He enjoyed killing those demigods. I summoned up my trident and prepared myself to fight Percy. Percy summoned riptide and attacked. My son and I were evenly matched. Neither of us could get a blow on each other. Every time I attacked Percy, he blocked. Just like every time he attacked, I blocked. I had to come up with a plan quickly, I pushed Percy into the water. Probably not the best decision I made, because it Percy stronger. I raised my hand and summoned up a giant wave. Percy turned around and raised his arms to shield himself. I saw my chance and sent a bolt of energy from my trident at Percy. The bolt hit Percy and he collapsed.

I ran over to his side and made sure he was okay. "I'm sorry Percy, but you left me with no other choice." I whisper. I pull out celestial bronze handcuffs and cuff Percy's hands behind his back. I pick him up and flash to Olympus.

Annabeth's pov

It's been several day since the incident, several days that the camp has been covered by a storm. The gods were angry while everyone at camp was sad, angry, or confused. I was all of them. Sad that Nico was killed, angry that Percy is a killer and confused about why it happened. Every time I thought of this I cried.

There was a knock on the door. I wipe the tears from my eyes and open the door. It was Thalia. Her electric blue eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Hey Thalia, what are you doing here?" I sadly asked.

Thalia wiped her face. "Chiron wants to see you."

The minute I head Chiron I rushed passed her to the big house. I went into Chiron's room. He was sitting in his wheel chair, his chest all bandaged up.

"Chiron are you ok?" I asked.

Chiron turned around a little bit and winced. "Yeah I'll be fine child suffered worse when that building fell on me during the battle of Manhattan. I think." He smiled.

"Soooo…" I replied.

Chiron's face changed more serious. "So how are you feeling child? You know, about him."

_Are we not saying his name any more? How can you not say his name? _I thought to myself. "You mean Percy, how do I feel about Percy?" I said angrily. "I hate him. I absolutely hate him. He… he killed them, he killed Nico, he killed his brother."

Chiron scrunched his eyebrows. "Was there something going on between you and Nico."

I was taken aback by this question. "No, why would you ever think that?"

Chiron studied me. "Because of the way you talk about him. Is that why Percy killed all of them, because of you."

"NO!" I shouted. "I would never cheat on Percy. Never."

"Then why do you talk about Nico that way?" Chiron angrily said.

"Because I was helping Nico." I whisper. "I was helping Nico get together with my sister, Maria.."

Chiron looked shocked. "Oh gods Annabeth I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me to make me say such things to you."

I give him a small smile. "It's ok Chiron, we're all suffering because of the massacre."

I wheel Chiron outside so he could see the other campers. When we got outside a bright light appeared in front of us. We quickly looked away, when the light died down Hermes stood in front of us.

"I bring news from Olympus." Hermes shouted. "The Hero, now fugitive Percy Jackson has been caught. The gods shall decide his fate tomorrow evening. Zeus expects everyone to be there."

All the campers stood there shocked.

_The caught him. They caught Percy._ I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you all like the story so far. I know it's a bit strange to make Percy Evil. But Hey anything goes in fanfiction XD. So just read and review, tell me how I can make my story better.**

**-Phoenix**

Percy's pov

_Ugh my aching head_. I thought to myself as I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and moved arms to wipe my eyes. _Wait my arms. I… I can't move them. _I moved my arms and heard the clinking of metal. I turn my head the best I could and found my hands cuffed behind my back.

"You're awake. Good." Replied a deep voice. "if you didn't wake up soon I would have to get Apollo. Though frankly I think we should just let you die, after what you have done."

I look up and see Mr. D. Suddenly anger filled my body as I remembered all the past events. "So my stupid father actually beat me. So where am I now Back at Camp Half Blood or Olympus?"

"Your father has told us what you said Perseus. Do you feel no remorse for those you killed?" Dionysus angrily asked.

I look up and stare straight into his eyes. "The only remorse I feel is for Nico, his death was an accident. The others, who cares about them, they were traitors anyway." I replied.

"We Care." Dionysus shouted. "They were our children. Even if they were traitors they are still our children. We cared about them."

I laughed. "Oh really if you cared for them then they would have never betrayed you" I shouted. "If you cared about them you would have protected them and you know what you didn't."

Dionysus looked mad as hell. "We couldn't, we couldn't it was against the ancient laws."

This made me angrier. "If you really cared then you wouldn't have cared about the stupid ancient laws."

"is that why you killed them Percy?" asked a woman. I looked around the room and realized I was in the Olympian throne room and that all the gods were present.

I narrowed my eyes. "No I killed them because I wanted to. I killed them for fun." I smile.

Dionysus steps back. "You're insane."

"I'm just an insane as you are." I reply.

"Dionysus can you cure the boy of this insanity. Make him see reason." Zeus asked.

"I can try." Dionysus replied. Dionysus walked over to me and put his hands on the sides of my head.

I felt a sharp pain go through my head. I screamed "get out of my head" I felt a surge of power go through me. "Get your hands off of me." As the energy burst out of my body. The energy shot all over the room and blew the gods back. The celestial bronze handcuffs burst into a million pieces.

I looked around and saw the gods struggling to get up, I guess the blast of energy I produced forced the gods to shrink down to human size. I saw a dagger sticking in the ground a little ways from me. I walked over to it and yanked it out of the ground. I examined the hilt, it had an owl design. Must be Athena's.

I walk over to Dionysus. I smile crazily.

Dionysus looked up a hint of fear in his eyes when he saw the dagger. "Perseus what are doing?"

I knelt next to Dionysus' hands. "no one. I repeat no one messes with my head." I tightly grip the knife handle and plunge the dagger into Dionysus hands. His screams echoed throughout the throne room. Gold Ichor leaked out of his wounds. I smile.

The I walk over to Zeus, who was lying at the foot of his throne. He was struggling to get up. I marched over to him and grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against his throne.

I summoned up water from the air and soaked Zeus. I saw Zeus hand reach up. "I wouldn't summon electricity if I were you Zeus. As you can see you're soaked in water and what does electricity do to water?"

Zeus looked stunned. "Why are you doing this?" He angrily asked.

I tip my head to the side. "Because I want to." I grasp the hilt of the dagger tightly and put the tip under Zeus's neck. "You sent my father to attack me didn't you?" I slowly ask. "You're the one that told everyone to hunt me down and bring me back either dead or alive."

Zeus didn't reply. I pushed the tip of the dagger further until it touched his skin. "Yes. I told everyone to hunt you Perseus. You have become a monster."

"Yes I have, I guess I can thank you for that."

"Why?" asked a confused Zeus.

"Because of you there have been wars and because of you I killed in those wars. I watched my friends die for you and you did nothing. Nothing to save them." I coldly say, I push the dagger deeper into Zeus's throat. The dagger pierced his skin and a stream of gold ichor flowed down his neck.

Zeus pushed himself closer to his throne. The throne doors burst open and the demigods from Camp Half blood and Camp Jupiter walk in. Annabeth was in front. When she walked in she saw me. "Percy?"I saw the horror in her face when she saw the gods on the ground. Shortly after the hunters of Artemis arrive, like the demigods the stopped and stared at me shocked.

"Percy what the hell are you doing?" Thalia shouted.

I stood there stunned. I felt hands grab my arms and yank me away from Zeus. Whoever grabbed me pushed me down onto the ground and shackled my arms again. But this time they put a ton of handcuffs on my arms. I screamed with rage. "No" I struggled as much as I could but it was no use.

I was quickly pulled to me feet. I looked at Zeus and his hand was on his neck over the wound I gave him, a pool of gold ichor lay at his feet. His wound slowly healed. I looked at the people who chained me and it was Athena, Ares and Artemis.

"Let go of me." I shouted.

"No!" Zeus angrily said. "You attacked us. You injured me. You injured Dionysus. You killed 29 demigods. There is no way in hell that we are letting you go."

"Perseus Jackson." I turned around and saw my mom standing by my father, his hand on her shoulder. She shoved Poseidon's hand off her shoulder and stormed over to me.

"Mom?" I was confused, why was she here.

My mom slapped me in the face. Everything in the throne room went quiet. "You are no son of mine. I cant believe you killed all those people. You killed 29 people. How could you… how could you." My mom was pounding my chest, tears streamed down her face. Poseidon rushed forward and pulled her back and comforted her.

"ok now enough with the family drama. Now it's time that we decide your fate." Zeus replied. All the gods grew till they were giant. They sat down in the thrones. The gods quickly talked amongst themselves. After several minutes they turned to me. "Perseus Jackson you have committed many crimes against Olympus and against your fellow demigods. We have all decided that you shall be sentenced to Tartarus for the rest of eternity."

"So what if I did Zeus. You may banish me now but I promise you I will return and destroy Olympus. Just like what Luke said. I will tear Olympus down brick by brick and I will create a better world." Zeus raised his master bolt. "You will see and when I return you will all be sorry." The last thing I saw was a giant flash of light as Zeus threw his master bolt at me.

Annabeth's pov

When we arrived on Olympus there was complete silence. Something wasn't right. I turned towards the others demigods. "Guys something is not right. It's too quiet." We raced to the throne room and found it a mess. The gods were scattered all over the floor and Percy had Zeus pressed up against his throne. A dagger held against Zeus's neck. "Percy?"

_What was Percy doing?_ Percy looked at me. For a second he seemed stunned. Then his expression changed into anger. In that quick second the gods got up and they grabbed Percy and chained him up. After a while of talking and family drama, the gods decided to send Percy to Tartarus for the rest of eternity. He hated us now. Tears came out of my eyes and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I know how you feel, he was my friend too." Thalia whispered.

"what happens now?" I ask. "now that he is gone."

"Perseus may have been banished to Tartarus but from now on I want everyone to keep a watchful eye. He may just be a demigod but that does not mean he will return. From this day forth if anyone sees any sign of Perseus Jackson you will report it to me and I will not have any false alarms." Zeus shouted. All the gods mutter their agreements.

"And as a precaution we will have a group of elite demigods made. They will have highly advance training and be prepared to fight if he shall ever make his return." My mom shouted. "Over these next few weeks we will choose who will be in this elite team. Now return to your camps, we will send word of any news."

I watched as all the demigods got up and left. " wait" I said.

"Yes child what is i?." Zeus asked.

"Who will lead these demigods? More importantly who will train these demigods. The most experienced and skilful demigod we had was Percy and you know…"

My mom rested he head on her arm and her arm on her knee. "You have a fair point daughter." After a few minutes of thinking my mom looked around at the other Olympians. "Well if the other gods agree with me you shall lead these demigods and we shall train the demigods. If we train these demigods then they will be far more skilled than Perseus when he returns."

"Very well, all in favor of Athena's plan." Zeus asked. All the gods raised their hands.

Zeus nodded at me. "The council has decided, Annabeth Chase you shall lead these elite demigods. Select the demigods which you see fit to be on the team. Then you tell us and we shall decide. But be will also be making a few additions ourselves."

I bow my head. "Of course lord Zeus. I will return once I have made my decision."

Poseidon's pov

I watched as the daughter of Athena walk out of the throne room. The rest of the gods got up from their throne and left. Sally was still in my arms crying, so I made sure she looked away.

"Sally come on its time I brought you home Paul will be worried." I softly said.

Sally looked up at me her eyes were full of grief. "Paul isn't home, he'll never return home."

"What!" this surprised me what happened. "What happened? Did he break up with you?"

Sally wiped her face. "no he died of a heart attack a few months ago."

I pulled sally into a tighter hug. "Oh sally I am so sorry. You can stay with me if you like."

"But what about Amphitrite wont she get mad?" Sally asked me.

I shook my head. "No Amphitrite won't be mad, we kind of divorced, she said she was sick and tired of me bring with other woman. But in reality I haven't been with other woman since I've been with you sally. Sally…" I placed a hand under her chin and lift her head till her eyes meet mine. "Sally I still love you."

Sally looked at me with such pain, I hope I didn't hurt her. She grabbed my head with both her hands and kissed me. "I love you too Poseidon."

Unknown's pov

Somewhere deep down in the depths of Tartarus the savior of Olympus lay, with an unquenchable thirst for revenge. He sea green eyes scanning the dark pit, my pit. He will be useful in my revenge against Olympus. They will pay dearly for destroying my children for the second time. Of course he needs training but in time he will be very useful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers sorry I cant update very often because I have school and stuff but here is the next chapter so read and review. If you think my story can be better please tell me I really would appreciate some advice. Also in the last chapter I understand that there is a scene that people are confused on so I'll go back and fix that.**

Several days later

Thalia's pov

Its been several days since the incident, several days since I lost my two best friends. One was murdered by the other and the other was sent to Tartarus. The Olympians called some of us to Olympus. Lady Artemis told me they were selected to be in the elites. There was Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Piper, Jason, Clarisse, Hazel, Malcolm, Connor, Travis, Katie and I.

When we got to Olympus we found the gods already in the throne room. Can you guess what they were doing? yup you guessed it they were fighting.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Uh my lords my ladies you summoned us to Olympus."

All at once the Olympians turned their heads in our direction. They probably didn't think we would get here so early. The Olympian straightened themselves out. "Yes demigods we did summon you here. As I am sure you are all aware we asked you to come here because you have been chosen to be an elite.

I looked around. "Is it just us father?"

Zeus nodded his head. "yes for now but over the years there will be others added. So do you all accept this position to be an elite?"

"Yes" everyone all replied. Well except me. "Hold on father what about my position as lieutenant of the hunt?"

"Thalia you will still be my lieutenant as long as nothing bad happens." Artemis explained to me.

I nod. "Ok then I'm in."

"Good. As an elite you will all receive a blessing from all of us and you will be made immortal." My father replied. The gods stretched out their hands and started chanting. As they chanted I started feeling stronger, wiser, faster and well immortal. It was like a burning sensation, the sensation lasted for like five minutes when the light faded I found myself lying on the ground. Annabeth was already at her feet. I quickly got to my feet.

"So who is leading us father?" I asked.

"The daughter of Athena will be leading your group daughter." My father replied. Annabeth is leading us… hmm actually that makes since because she knew Percy better than any of us did.

We all nod our heads. "So when does our training begin?" asked Clarisse. After Clarisse said that I could have sworn Ares smiled.

Ares stood up from his throne and summoned a blood red sword. "your training starts now." The gods laughed and summoned their weapons too. We all laughed as well and drew our weapons and attacked. Let the training begin.

Percy's pov

My body hurt all over, just a couple hours ago I landed in Tartarus. Now I was running, running for someplace to hide. I had several monsters on my tail, I had riptide but my arms were so numb there was no way I could fight. I looked back and saw that the number in monsters doubled. "Aw shit… "And I guess what I ran into when I turned around… yeah you guessed it I ran into a wall and a stone hard wall. I turned around and pressed my back against the cold stone wall.

The monsters were closing in. despite how much my arms protested I reached into my pocket and pulled out riptide and uncapped it. When the monsters saw this some of them backed away, some ran and some ,surprisingly, laughed.

The monsters charged and a man in a black suit appeared and the monsters stopped. "Back off all of you this one is with me." The man said.

Obviously this guy wasn't someone to mess with because they all turned and left grumbling. The man turned around and looked at me. "Sorry about that Percy Jackson. They tend to kill any demigod that ends up down here."

I still stayed alert. "Who are you?"

"oh I forgot to introduce myself I am Tartarus, the spirit of… well Tartarus (duh)" said the man, I mean pit, no no no that's not right I mean Tartarus. Whatever you get the idea.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want you Perseus Jackson to help me with something."

"What thing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to help me take down Olympus." Tartarus replied.

"you want me" I pointed to myself. "to help you take down Olympus?"

Tartarus nodded. "Yes Percy. You know many things about the Olympians and about Olympus itself. You are perfect to help me and if you help me I will personally train you so you can take on the gods."

Well what he was saying is true. I do know a lot about Olympus and I would like to see the gods fall. "alright I'm in but I you use mean as a pawn I swear I will destroy you."

I thought I saw Tartarus flinch. "Very well follow me your training starts today." Tartarus led me through Tartarus to a large black castle. The castle looked like it was made out of stygian iron and was completely surrounded by monsters.

We entered the castle and walked into a large room with several thrones. The throne were all occupied. There were many people that were talking. They didn't even notice us. Most of them I didn't recognize but I recognized Gaia and Nyx.

Tartarus grew to like 15 feet tall and walked over to his throne and left me standing by the door by myself.

Tartarus cleared his throat. Everyone quieted down and looked at him. "Sorry I am late everyone but I had a little errand to run. Percy Jackson this is the primordial council." Tartarus looked at me. The other turned and looked at me, Nyx and Gaia jumped out of their throne and drew their weapons.

"Tartarus what is the meaning of this?" Gaia shouted. "You brought a demigod into our palace. Do you realized who he is he is the one that stopped me from defeating the Olympians."

Nyx charged at me. I took out riptide and blocked her midnight black sword from hitting my head. I was struggling against Nyx's fierceness but then I remembered what I did on Olympus. I summoned up almost all the energy I had and sent a blast throughout the whole room. Sending everyone flying back. When they got up they did not look happy. Oops. Everyone except Tartarus drew their weapons. Uh oh.

"Stop" Tartarus shouted.

One of them turned towards Tartarus. "Are you serious this demigod is too powerful he must be dealt with."

"be quiet Pontus. I brought him here because he is going to help us bring down Olympus. Must I remind all of you that we are not like the Olympians we do not kill by how powerful a being is."

At this they all sheathed their weapons and sat back down in their thrones. Thank goodness.

"Now as I was saying I brought Percy Jackson here to help us defeat the Olympians." Tartarus calmly said.

"How do we know we can trust him. He fought for the gods a few months back. Sent me back here." Gaia explained.

Tartarus opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. "Yeah I did. I fought for the gods a few months back Gaia. But not anymore, I have turned my back on the gods."

"And why is that?" Pontus asks.

"Because they banished me to Tartarus." I explain

"Why? Why would the gods banish their hero to Tartarus?" Nyx asked.

I smile. "Because I killed twenty nine demigods."

"Why did you kill them?" Gaia asked.

I shrug. "I don't know because I felt like it or maybe it was because they were evil and they turned against the gods. Like I said I'm not sure."

"Interesting." Nyx replied. "And how did you do that powerful blast?"

"I just gathered up my energy and turned it into a blast. And you know the effects." I replied.

"Ok, so you're all ok with having Percy Jackson helping us defeat the Olympians." Tartarus asked. Everyone nods their head. "Ok then Percy Jackson from now on you will be our champion and you will receive a blessing from each of us. Now stand still this might hurt a bit." I saw Tartarus raise his hand and a black mist flowed from his hand to around me. Then I black out.

When I wake I realized I'm on the floor and everyone was looking down at me. "ugh what happened?" I asked as I stood up.

"You kind of passed out after we gave you our blessings" Tartarus replied while he rubbed the back of his head. "Now come on we have a lot of training to do let's begin shall we."

For years I trained. For years I felt myself growing stronger and stronger. I learned how to control my powers and the powers received from the blessings. If any of my old friends saw me they would not recognize me. My eyes once sea green were now a really dark green that they appeared black and I had grown more muscular and a bit taller. Now I always wore a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a black cape.

The monsters have learned to respect me, well more like they respected me out of fear. Even the titans and giants respected me. They knew I was more powerful than all of them. I was as powerful as a primordial. My time would soon come. Soon I will destroy the Olympians. Soon the world will be a better place.

Currently I was on my way back to my room when I heard screaming coming from one of the abandoned rooms. Who was screaming? I turned towards to room and walked in and saw Atlas. A girl with dark hair was chained to the wall. She was covered in blood, her hair covered her face.

"did you think that betraying me would go unpunished daughter." Atlas angrily said.

Daughter that betrayed him? I only knew of two daughter of Atlas that betrayed him Calypso and…

The girl looked up, her dark hair uncovering her face. That's when I recognized her… Zoe. "I am not ashamed or sorry for what I did father." Zoe said with such malice. "I am proud."

Atlas raised his hand and curled it into a fist. "It looks like I am going to have to pound it into your head that you never ever betray me."

I stepped out of the shadow. "That is enough Atlas. Now let her go."

Atlas whirled around with his spear in his hand. "Who do you think you are trying to tell me… tell me." Atlas stuttered as he realized who I was. "Hello Jackson may I ask what you are doing here?"

I crossed my arms across my chest. " I would ask you the same thing Atlas but I already know the answer. Now let Zoe go."

"But she betrayed me she must be punished…" Atlas started.

I stepped forward and rested my hand on my stygian iron sword and Atlas steps back. "Are you questioning my authority Atlas?" I said dangerously low.

Atlas gulped. "N… No sir I would never question you."

I took my hand off my sword. "Good then let her go."

Atlas bowed his head. "Yes sir." Atlas turned back to his daughter and waved his hands over the chains and they disappear making Zoe collapse onto the ground.

I rush to her side and pick her up bridal style then turned back to Atlas. "Atlas if I ever catch you doing something like this again I will personally see to it that you are punished. Am I understood?"

Atlas bowed. "Yes sir."

I smile "good now leave." I said as I walked out of the room with Zoe. I didn't look back to see if Atlas listened to me. I carried Zoe back to my room and placed her onto my bed. I went over to my nightstand and pulled a bottle of nectar out of the drawer and poured some into Zoe's mouth. Immediately her wounds started to heal. I waved my hand over Zoe and her ragged and torn clothes were changed into a silver shirt and blue jeans. I pulled the covers over Zoe's body. "You're going to fine." I whisper as I brush her hair out of her face. I walk over to the couch and fall asleep.

Annabeth's pov

It's been 180 years since Percy was banished. So much has changed. The two camps Greeks and romans combined forming camp unity. The elite's numbers were around the five hundreds. The number of demigods attending the camps has swelled too. There was more than a thousand demigods attending the camp. If Percy Jackson were to ever return we would be ready.

Thalia's pov

Lady Artemis has been worried for days now. Zoe's constellation disappeared a few days ago. It was there one minute and gone the next. Who could have done this? Whoever did this they will be sorry because they have a goddess and her hunt after them.

Unknown pov

I have watched earth for many years now. Preparing for any danger that might arise. But for a few years now I have been watching my children and their champion Percy Jackson to make their move. If they do anything we will be ready to stop them and Percy Jackson would wish he had never been born.


End file.
